


铭刻你于手臂

by avivatang



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disturbing Themes, Gen, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John的过去基于JGL在《神秘肌肤》里Neil这个角色：在孩童时代被性虐待，有一个漠不关心的单亲妈妈，他逃到了高谭市，成为了一个男妓顺带搞点小偷小摸。和Neil一样，John喜欢年长的男人，并和许许多多这种人做爱。最终，John洗清过去，甚至成为了一个警察，但是这改变不了曾经……</p>
            </blockquote>





	铭刻你于手臂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carve your name into my arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497612) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> 原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/497612  
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=72833&extra=page%3D1

~1~

 

John并非一直都是John。但是，逃离的意义就在于你能创造一个全新的自己，把过往抛诸身后。目前为止，John只试着遗弃掉了名字。这并不是件难事，毕竟，他从未喜欢过Neil。

关于John最美妙的一点在于，他可以是任何人。John可以为你送披萨，可以为你修电视，可以就坐在公园盯着鸟儿发呆。他还可以为了钱吸你丈夫的老二。

John属于最后一种。

回到家，Neil的妈妈并不怎么关心自己的儿子，她只热衷于和那些比她年轻太多的，或者，类似Neil的男孩，胡混在一起。

最滑稽的是（或许是最悲剧的），Neil真的以为他妈妈不知道这一切，John可没那么幼稚。她估计早就把Neil给卖了，或者只是单纯地不关心，忽略自己的儿子而已。这世上没有任何人想念Neil。而John也只在意一点，Neil死在了某处的水沟里，尸体渐渐腐烂。

当John来到这个城市时，他对于清洗过去、重新开始真的生活只有模糊的概念。他可以做些事情，去帮助某人，或者，救助自己。不过，这可不是现在所发生的。

John有一份干净的记录。好吧，也许不是纯白无暇，可至少不黑，有点脏而已。但是，又有谁过往的角落没那么点皱褶呢？一些乱溅的墨水，或者，匆忙写下的潦草记录。

John可以是任何人。

John是一个男妓，一个小偷。

 

~+~

“看起来，你的年纪还不够喝酒吧。你看起来甚至不应该在上课期间的晚上出门。”一个声音在他背后响起。

“这让你兴奋？”John手中拿着酒，转过身回答道。

John有他自己的口味，可能很奇怪，但他确实有种恋父情结，管他的呢，John喜欢自己喜欢的东西。三十出头的男人正对他的胃口。大多数这种人都愿意付钱给漂亮小孩吸自己的老二。实话说，John愿意免费这么做，不过他真的是很需要钱。

男人从头到脚得打量着他。John知道这种眼神。眼前的家伙绝对是那种玩意。

“也许。”年长的男人回答到，又给John买了一杯酒。

也许是，我的屁股，John想到。

 

~+~

John第一次看到Bruce Wayne是在一家孤儿院里。他并不是某个住在那里的男孩，但是在John实在是没有别的地方可去时，Andy有时会让他来打地铺，偷偷放他溜进去。

男孩们都因为Wayne而兴奋不已，或者是为了那辆车。John的手抚过闪亮的车盖，心中想到：他所有的一切都是假的。John看得懂人，他能看穿人们面具下的真实。这就是他为什么是个好男妓。

这是因为，每天早上，他会戴上自己的面具。

“别。”Andy瞟了一眼John放在车盖上的手。他的五指已经留下痕迹了，脏兮兮的。John不太确定Andy知不知道自己靠什么为生，但是他心里很清楚，Andy绝对他妈的认为他很可疑。

“我不认为他在乎这个。”John回答道。

 

~+~

有时，当John望向镜中的自己时，可以看到Neil。他们有着同样的眼睛，嘴唇，手。只是John有着不同的淤痕。Neil经常打架；而John则尽量避免。当事情闹大了，John会逃跑，他真的是快得离谱。

两人有些淤痕很相似。那些在他屁股上的指印，那些在他脖子上的痕迹，那些环绕在手腕上的（永远需要多付点钱）。

他要摆脱这些相似之处。

 

~+~

他在周一的早上剪短了头发。有些东西需要被改变。第一个是名字，但这并没有起太多作用。不过他的头发会。他的身体正在适应这个城市，肌肉正在形成，再加上一头短发可以让他变成John。

也许，下个周一，他就会放弃为了钱去吸别人老二，而当他找到一份工作时，他会停止偷东西，停止在孤儿院男孩们的储藏室里打地铺。

开始一次（并不会冲洗掉Neil面貌的）新生。

 

~+~

高谭市不是一个开始干净生活的最佳选择，但也不是最差的一个。在这里，基本每个清白的记录都有那么一两个污点。没谁会对此太严厉。

他的妈妈曾经对Neil说过，人们永远需要理发师和烘焙师。

理发师和烘焙师在其他城市的重要性，就犹如警察在高谭市。Neil从没有想过在这么一个城市里，成为一个警察，然而，Neil总是把事情搞得一团糟——多到不可思议的事情。也许，他对未来也没有过太多梦想。

John也没想过成为一个警察，但是这总比站在牢房铁栅栏另一边好。既然那些人同意，John怀疑，谁又能拒绝一份付得起付租金的工作？

 

~2~

 

当你是个警察时，总会有各种不可言说的规则。确实，这个城市的大部分已经被清理干净了，但是始终有些东西你就是不能提起。

John并没有装成是另外一个人（再也不会了）。他现在就是John Blake。警察，朋友，一夜情。他也并没有完全坦白。John永远不会告诉任何一个和自己一起工作的人，他喜欢和男人乱搞。

警察是一个充满男子汉气概的职业，特别是在高谭这种城市。不过，人们始终保持着他们各种乱七八糟的观点：对别人的老二又舔又吸让你不像个男人（或者人）。所以，John藏起秘密，只在那些没人认识他的市区范围外放纵自己。

 

~+~

他再也不是那个看起来能被轻而易举折断的小男孩了，但是，John想，他仍旧有一张漂亮脸蛋，因为女人们不断地这么告诉他，赞美他的眼睛。可是John看不到，当望向镜子时，他只能看到一张面具。大多数人并不真的在乎面具后面是什么。

 

~+~

这有点像时不时的自我修理（就像Neil迈出他的坟墓，把骨头塞进John的身体和思维中，要求行使自己应有的权力）。John可以数周或者数月不去勾搭男人，但这时他的内心会开始骚动，思维不断神游。对于警察来说，走神可不是个好事，这可能会赔上自己的性命——或者更糟，他搭档的性命。

所以，John会做一件很负责的事情。他会走进车子，开出市区范围，去找个愿意操自己的人。

他永远不缺想要他屁股的人。

 

~+~

从整体上来看，John想了想，他过得还是相当不错的。有一份稳定的收入，一个小小的公寓，一些他喜欢一起闲晃的朋友。这群人永远不会谈论起自己的老婆或者女朋友，也不会想要从John这里得到某些类似的东西作为回报。

John想，John Blake有一份Neil永远不会拥有的普通生活。Neil会因为曾经发生过的事情而备受折磨，还认为这是一种爱的表现。Neil可能会在某天踩到个烂摊子，然后以某种不甚好看的方式结束。好在Neil已经死在某处路边的水沟里。John很开心他让Neil死去了。

 

~+~

但是Neil就像疤痕组织——老旧，苍白，一直在那儿。

某个星期六，Wendy认出了他。当时，John正在和Mike买咖啡喝。当她看到John时，停下来了。John知道她认识他，知道他曾经是谁，他是那个被John埋葬的人。Wendy的表情像是见了鬼一样：无法置信，愤怒，还有，如释重负。她张开了嘴——也许是在喊Neil。但是他已经死了，John想，Neil已经死了——而Mike说到：“John，进车去，快点！”

John点点头，目光未曾离开Wendy。她睁大双眼，John可以看出她在想什么——“肯定不会是他，他不会不理我，Neil不会让我以为他死了的”。然后John转身进了车，和Mike去处理五条街外的小纷争或者类似的事。

他想，Wendy是对的。如果他真的没死，John是不会欺骗她。但是Neil会，而Neil确实已经这么做了，这就是为什么Neil自己必须死。

他可不是什么好人。

 

 【TBC】


End file.
